The Handmaiden
by MoonlightVelvet
Summary: Morgan McArthur had never been what anyone would consider normal. She was the heiress to the McArthur fortune yet was more content to be friends with the hero, Raven, but don't tell anyone. It's a secret and she has no desire to be kidnapped at the moment
1. Chapter 1

First of all I'd like to thank you for reading this story. I don't own the Teen Titans and I never will (let that be the disclaimer for the rest of the story). I would appreciate any and all reviews and, trust me, I won't be upset if they do criticize me but, please, let it be constructive. Thanks again.

Chapter One

This wasn't the first time he had seen her in a place like this, this small hole-in-the-wall bookstore that had more books than customers in a year. And she was always with a friend that he had never seen, save for these mysterious trips. Her friend had red hair, a shade lighter than blood and typically in up in some way (currently it was in a ponytail that went to the side), and was about a half head taller than her. She was nearly the complete opposite of her friend. He had started to follow her ever since he had seen her in something other than her uniform. Currently, she was in a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt though you could see the leotard sleeves underneath.

She was different from his other team members, never wanting or needing for that matter to be the center of attention or just not paying attention to the others and reading something or another. Yet he had never seen her smile or laugh with them but here she was, with this unknown girl, laughing softly. Was she really that unhappy with the Teen Titans? He turned quickly, pretending to browse the shelf of objects, some of which were very lovely indeed, as the two girls looked over at him suspiciously.

"He's been following us," the other girl said, "I've seen him before."

"Don't worry about it, Morgan," Raven said calmly, not looking up from the book she was reading, "he's probably not important."

He bristled slightly at those words. Not important? Him? He was a member of the Teen Titans East, a slightly less know version of the original Teen Titans but nonetheless important. Roy Harper, otherwise known as Speedy, was known for being a jokester and the playboy of Teen Titans as a whole. He could string and release and arrow nearly as fast as his mentor, the Green Arrow. He nearly beat Robin in a fight, which was saying something.

--

Morgan watched curiously as the boy with the sunglasses walked calmly out of the store, noting that he seemed slightly upset but shrugged as she found the book she had spent many months searching for. She jumped to reach it, barely grabbing the book from its high shelf before falling to the ground, letting out a small "Oomph," as she hit the floor.

"Try not to fall too much," Raven told the girl sarcastically, as she watched her friend stand.

"I'm just glad I wasn't wearing a skirt," she said as she brushed the imaginary dirt off her book and outfit, which consisted of black jeans and olive green tank top, "And I found the book. Maybe now I can figure out what the heck is going on with me."

Raven nodded and the two went to buy the books they wanted. When they left, both arms were held down by too very large, very stuffed bags of books.

"I think we should be good for a while, right Rae?" Morgan asked cheerfully, looking at her friend, "No fair! You're cheating!" Sure enough the dark girl had used her powers to float the bags, though it was hardly noticeable.

"Most of these books are yours Morgan. I am allowed to cheat," Raven said diplomatically, making Morgan sigh.

"Let me get the driver," she said in defeat, pulling out her cell phone and dialing a few numbers, "Hey Joel? Can you come pick us up? Yeah, we're done here. Hey Rae, are we getting food?"

The girl shrugged and Morgan took that as a yes and asked the driver to pick them up at the front of the store.

"What do you feel like eating Rae?"

"You choose, you're paying after all," Raven answered, giving her friend a knowing look.

Morgan sighed, "Sometimes I just wonder if you're using me for my money. Then I realize that that would be stupid. I feel like Italian? Is that good with you?" Raven nodded as she put the bags in the back of the Lexus Hybrid Drive and got in the car.

"Ms. McArthur?" the driver, Joel, asked, "Where to?"

"That Italian place Mom and I went to the other night, the one in Steel City by the pier."

"Right-o Ms. McArthur," he said as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"You're talking about Giovanni's, that Italian place that just opened up?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, it's awesome. You need to try the lasagna, Raven. I stole some from my mom's plate and that was absolutely amazing."

"Isn't that expensive though?" she asked, "I don't want to be a burden."

"No worries," Morgan said, looking at her friend, "Mom is so happy that I'm not cooped up reading all the time she nearly doubled my allowance, which is more than enough for all of the books and lunch for two."

"I keep forgetting you're rich."

"Yeah, but just don't forget to smile for the paparazzi, or phase away. It's probably safer if you do that…that way I don't get kidnapped and all. That would be nice if it didn't happen," Morgan told her teasingly.

"I'll try my best," Raven said sarcastically.

If the two girls were surprised by how quickly time flew by as they talked, they didn't show it when they reached the restaurant.

"Hey looks like the paparazzi are here," Morgan told Raven as she looked through the window, "go to the restroom and we'll meet inside. She took a deep breath before opening the door to the photographers.

"Ms. McArthur! How do you feel about your father's plans for –" one asked before getting cut off by another.

"Is it true that you're dating a Teen Titan?"

"What?" she looked at the reporter, before laughing softly, "That's insane! Where did you get that one? Someone called it in right?" the reporter looked guilty, "Sorry to disappoint but no, I'm not dating a Teen Titan. Besides they're way to busy defending Steel and Jump City, for which I'm very grateful."

"Ms. McArthur, how do you feel about your father's plan to open the new museum here downtown?"

"I'm so excited! I know I must look like a complete nerd saying this, but I can't wait to be the first in line to see it. But if you'll excuse me, I'm meeting a friend for lunch and we have a lot to catch up on," she opened the doors, smiling at the group once more, before going inside.

"Table for two?" she asked the host, "Nonsmoking preferably."

"Right away Ms. McArthur," he said, barely hiding the excitement in his voice.

"You look like you had fun," Raven said, as they were being seated in a booth.

"Yeah, I was asked if I was dating of your teammates. It cracked me up."

"I'm sure it did, you're strange like that."

"Anyway," Morgan began as she rolled her eyes, "Speaking of your teammates, don't they care where you go nearly every day?"

"No," there was a trace of sadness in her voice, "Robin and Star got finally together so they're too busy with each other and Cyborg and Beastboy are too involved with their video games and other things I don't even know about. As long as I'm not late to beat the bad guys, then they don't care."

"That really bites," Morgan told her matter of factly, "it's their loss anyway and my gain."

They stopped for a moment when the waiter came with their drinks to order their food before Raven said, "And I get food without fuzzy blue things on it once in a while."

"Or pizza," she shot back, "I'm surprised no one is sick of the stuff yet considering how much you actually eat out."

"I know," she shook her head, smiling softly, "but most of them are guys and Star doesn't really know any better. Besides, she just smears mustard on it anyway." Both girls looked slightly sick at the thought.

"So how is the Titans East? I got that right, right?" Morgan asked.

"Fine, I haven't talked to them since the last time everyone was meeting, so there might be about a month long drag."

"Eh, it's cool; I just like hearing the stories about you superheroes."

"I'm beginning to feel used," Raven said, as the food was being put down, "but as long as the food is this nice looking I could get used to it."

"Alright, so we're both using each other," Morgan smiled, "You for my money and me for your superhero stories."

"Deal."

The two laughed as they began eating the, as Morgan put it, the absolutely amazing Italian food.

--

"I feel so full," Morgan said as she finished signing the bill, "let's walk a bit before I call Joel, alright?"

Raven nodded and the two began walking down the pier, window shopping and talking.

Suddenly, Morgan was grabbed from behind and lifted into the air by what could only be described as a mechanical arm.

"What the hell!?" she shouted as Gizmo laughed from behind her.

"Don't worry about that," the pink haired girl known as Jinx said, "we're just going to borrow you for a few hours that's all."

Unknown to the group of three, Raven had pulled her communicator out and was calling for the Titans East to join her.

"Like hell you are," Morgan told the group and began squirming in Gizmo's machine, managing to hit the small genius in the face with her elbow.

"Hey butt-muncher," he cried out, clutching his nose, "watch the elbows!"

"How about I don't?" she asked sarcastically before trying to hit him again.

Quickly he pressed a few buttons, dodging the onslaught of her attacks, and she was pulled away from his body.

"Gizmo," Jinx said, sniggering at his expense, "take the girl and go back to headquarters."

"Not so fast," Raven shouted, floating in the air, "put the girl down H.I.V.E."

"No way!" The other girl told her, firing a pink flare of energy at her. It was easily repelled, and Raven quickly sent one back to the bad luck fighter.

"Titans! Go!" the female voice of Bumble Bee cried through the air.

Help had arrived. Mas y Menos were distracting Mammoth as Speedy began firing shots at him, while Bumble Bee and Raven took care of Jinx. Aqualad, however, was having a bit more trouble trying to hit Gizmo. Every time it seemed like there was an opening for him to attack, the tiny boy would pull his hostage closer to him.

"Just douse him with water!" Morgan yelled at the boy in blue, tired of being pulled back and forth, "My God! Let's not be an idiot here! I'm not going to melt. I promise! It'll fry his system!"

Sighing he gathered water from the bay and, as it reached the size of a large wave, sent it towards Gizmo. The boy cried out in pain as the water hit him and sent him flying. When the water hit the machine, it made the mechanical arm holding Morgan up suddenly let go of its charge and she began to fall through the water.

Just as she was about to fall, however, a pair of sturdy arms caught her.

"Sorry about the water," Aqualad said, in a sheepish voice.

"No worries," Morgan told him as he helped her stand, trying to catch her breath, "I'll be dry in a few moments anyway."

"Are you alright Ms?"

"McArthur. I'm Morgan McArthur and yes I'm right as rain," she smiled at him, blushing slightly "though I'm sure that now isn't the right time to use that phrase."

"Are you alright Ms?" Bumble Bee asked as she walked over to the two, "I hope my teammate didn't hurt you at all."

"Oh no, I'm fine," she told her, "thanks so much for your help. I really appreciate it. Truly, I do."

"We do what we can," the leader said.

"Where'd Raven go?" she asked quietly, looking around, "Is there anything else you guys need from me?"

"Well, we need you to wait until the police arrive so that they can get your statement," Bumble Bee told her.

"Alright, can I sit though, my legs feel like jelly," Morgan confessed and, after getting the nod from the other girl, went to sit on a bench. When she was alone, the Titans were in a conversation, she began to mutter, "Alright Morgan you can do this. Let's get dry." After checking to make sure no one was watching, she ran a hand through her hair and began to control the water. The area she touched ended 

up dry while the water ran down her body. She did the same for her clothes only instead of going slowly; she acted as if she was brushing off dirt. The water ended up in a puddle before her.

"Go back to the bay," she murmured, willing it to listen to her.

"Are you alright?" the dark voice of her friend asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Morgan replied, "I wonder what they wanted with me. It was probably just money from my parents."

"At least they were easy to beat."

"Hey, let me run something by you. Is it just me or does that guy with the arrows, Speedy right, look like the guy that was following us?" Raven's eyes narrowed slightly when gaze reached that of her teammates, who flinched slightly.

"Maybe, it's probably nothing though. I wouldn't worry about it."

"Whatever you say," Morgan said, leaning back on the bench, as she heard sirens in the distance. Suddenly, she jumped and said, "Shoot! Mom's going to kill me!" before yanking out her cell phone and moaning, "Six missed calls! Mom's furious!" she quickly put in the number for her house, "Mom? Now don't be mad at Joel. It's not his fault. I went to that Italian place we went to last week and then walking around for a bit with Rae. But some super-bad guys came and tried to take me-no I'm not joking! No I swear it's for real this time…Mom, seriously!? You're going to bring that up now? That was two years ago! Watch the news woman!" by now she was pacing the length of the bench and gesticulating with certain words, "So…sorry I didn't call to tell you I was getting kidnapped and I'll be home as soon as I can…Love you too… Bye." Her eye was twitching slightly as she hung up the phone.

"Oh Rae, mom wants to know when the next time you'll be over."

She shrugged, "You got dry awfully fast."

"My toes were beginning to prune, besides I could only shield my cell phone when Water-boy over there decided to send the wave at me. That was an intense ride," Morgan said simply.

"I could have sworn I heard you heckling him on."

"Did you _see_ how that midget was shaking me? I was close to throwing up on that cheeky bastard," she muttered, pouting slightly, making Raven laugh softly.

--

She was laughing again, with that girl. Damn, he needed to watch more news. According to Bumble Bee, she was Morgan McArthur, daughter of Seamus and Gloria McArthur and heir to that fortune. Why she was hanging out with Raven puzzled him though. He would have thought that she would have some other heiress friends to hang out with. She caught his eye and smirked.

He was pretty sure his cover had just been blown. Shit.

--

The police had arrived and had taken Morgan's statement and the crowd had dissipated, along with the Titans East, leaving only Morgan and Raven.

"Joel should be on his way," she told her friend, "Let me drop you off near the Titan Tower."

"It would be easier to just fly there," Raven countered, "and less dangerous for the weak one of the group."

"And who's that? Oh yeah…me," Morgan asked sarcastically, rolling her eyes, as she got in the Lexus, "I'll send the books to you alright?"

Raven nodded before flying off towards the Tower.

"Ms. McArthur," Joel began, "your mother wants you home."

"I figured as much," she said quietly, leaning on the door, "I might take a nap. I'm so tired."

"Well after the day you had I wouldn't be surprised."

"Think mom will let me?"

"There's not a chance in hell."

"Damn," she laughed softly, before nodding off in the car.

--

"Morgan," Gloria McArthur cried, "I just saw the news! I'm so glad you're ok."

"Mom! I need to breathe!" the girl in question said in a muffled voice, trying to break away from the woman. She gasped theatrically when she was finally free, making her father laugh.

Gloria McArthur was a tall, thin woman, easily beating her daughter in height by at least a head. She had brown hair that reached her shoulders and equally brown eyes. Her husband, Seamus, was of Irish decent, with sandy blonde hair and bright green eyes. To put it simply, Morgan looked nothing like either of them.

"I was so worried that you hadn't called, I thought something might've happened to you."

"Besides the whole almost being kidnapped thing?" Morgan asked.

"But I kept reminding you, dear," Seamus interrupted, "Raven was with her. She was fine."

"You just aren't used to me having a life are you?" Morgan teased.

"You two" Gloria shook a finger at the pair, "are horrible people, ganging up on a poor defenseless woman."

"You are hardly defenseless," Seamus snorted, "remember? You took Morgan to one of your kickboxing classes."

"Yeah, you made me cry!" Morgan told her, pretending to be sad.

The older woman through her hands in the air, admitting defeat, before walking away.

"Now she's upset. Go put your books up in the library and I'll calm your mother down," Seamus told his only daughter.

"Gotcha dad," she gave his a half salute before grabbing the three bags of books and hurrying up the stairs. When she reached the third floor she went to the area designated as hers. Her mother teasingly called it a wing but it was hardly that, consisting of a bedroom, bathroom, study and library. The library, which was just a nickname, was a large room that had been refurbished to have shelves on each wall, save for the door and two windows. The shelves were nearly full of books, ranging from a complete works of Shakespeare to the Twilight series to books on Celtic mythology. Her favorite section though, was mythology on ancient religions and cultures. She particularly loved the stories about Atlantis and the Celtic goddesses. She began unpacking the books by putting them on a shelf that was nearly empty. The shelf was reserved for new books and was quickly filled by the newly bought books.

Picking one up at random, she settled herself into the plush couch that had been there since before she could remember, and began to read.


	2. Chapter 2

What Chapter Two

"Did you get the books?" Morgan asked playfully, as they walked through the mall. Currently, she was wearing black heels that had ribbons tied around her ankles, a black skirt that flowed out with lace on each layer (there were three), and a black tank top with white ribbons, which made it look like a corset. It also made her hair, which wasn't in a pony tail for once, stand out more than it normally did. She had put a black velvet headband in said hair (to keep it out of the way she said), and pushed her bangs to the side.

When Raven raised an eyebrow to her jewelry (she had a multi-stringed black bracelet and necklace) as well as clothing options Morgan could only laugh and say, "What? I felt like ribbons today. And it's not like it looks bad. You look _so_ different too by the way."

Raven's outfit was nearly the same every time.

"Yeah, putting them in a box wrapped with a large ribbon and bow. Nearly everyone thought it was a bomb or something."

They were at the mall nearly a week later, the criminals of Jump City finally taking a day off, window shopping and occasionally Morgan would convince Raven to enter a shop.

"You should try this on," Morgan said, holding up a dress. It was a taste full looking thing dark purple in color with a square cut and large straps.

Raven sighed and headed to the changing room. When she came out Morgan immediately began complementing her. The dress went well with her hair and ended near her knees.

"Now you need shoes for that. Ballet shoes would be best…maybe in black," Morgan was talking to herself now, "Come see yourself in the mirror."

"No I saw myself in the changing room mirror, I'm fine," Raven protested, picking up the familiar energies of her teammates, "I'm going to change."

"And I'm going to buy that dress. It'll be wonderful at the charity ball. Consider it a gift," Morgan told her cheerfully, "you're just lucky I already have a dress."

"Lucky me," she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Let's go shoe shopping," Morgan told her excitedly, laughing when Raven sighed and rolled her eyes again.

--

"If I never have to try on another shoe again," Morgan cried, as they rode the escalator up, "I will be forever happy."

"Stop complaining, we found our shoes didn't we?" Raven asked, with a slight teasing in her tone.

"So? My feet hurt…hey, aren't they your teammates?" Morgan whispered as a group of four came into view. They were at the food court, on the other side of the escalators, chowing down on some food or another.

"Yeah," Raven muttered, holding her head against her hand, "they're in uniform too." She nearly moaned, "Azar help us all."

Morgan nodded in agreement and the two began to walk, trying to stay out of the team's line of view, towards the food.

"No offense Rae, but I like the Titans East more," Morgan whispered, "they're much cuter." It broke the tension that Raven was feeling and the two laughed quietly about it.

"And single."

"And built."

"And nicer."

"And cuter."

"You said that already," Raven pointed out as they got in line for the fast food.

"They're really, really cute? Well compared to your men," Morgan threw them a disparaging look, "I would hate to clean up after them."

"Yeah," they paused as the two ordered their food, "They are pretty messy."

"Only a lot."

They kept shooting glances at the group, hoping they wouldn't notice them.

"So do you have an alias or something?" Morgan asked suddenly, noticing the paparazzi approaching, "I don't think they would like it if you phased away now.

"Rachel Roth," Raven said quickly, trying to covertly look at her team.

"Ms. McArthur, what can you tell us about your near-kidnapping."

"I don't know why they would want to kidnap me but I give my thanks to the Teen Titans East and Raven for saving my life. Who knows what would have happened if they weren't there."

"Who's your friend Ms. McArthur?" another reporter asked, when the Titans were spotted. The flock of paparazzi split up and most went to talk to the Titans but a few stayed with me.

"This is Rachel, a good friend of mine. We only just got reacquainted a few days ago and we're catching up on old times." Raven managed a small smile when the cameras were directed to her, and Morgan 

continued, "But if you'll please excuse us. We need to eat. I think the Titans might have some more answers for you guys about my near kidnapping or the escape of Dr. Light."

With that being said, the remaining reporters rushed the Teen Titans.

"Problem solved," Morgan said as she picked up her food, strangely she was in the mood for a salad, "No more cameras and no questions from the team."

"Who knew you could think so fast on your feet," Raven teased as the two began looking for a table.

When they found one, they quickly began eating, watching as the Titans began answering question after question. Almost too soon (in Morgan's opinion at least) the camera crew and reporters left, leaving the girls to wonder if they had chosen a spot too close to the heroes. Thankfully, Raven kept her back to the group but Morgan couldn't help but watch them.

They seemed pretty close, happy to look at the lighter side of things, and it would be hard to notice that someone was missing. It wasn't obvious but Morgan could tell that this was upsetting Raven.

"I think I'm full," Morgan said, going to throw away her tray, "What about you Rae?"

"I'm not hungry anymore," she told her friend, throwing away the barely touched food.

"Let's go to that curiosity shop they added here," the taller girl suggested, knowing it was on the opposite side of the mall, "it looks promising and I could always use more decorations."

Raven smiled slightly at that as she rolled her eyes, "I'm sure ambiance is very hard to achieve in your room."

"Mom's letting me steal the guest room next to my library so I can make it an addition to my 'wing' as she likes to put it. I think it's going to be another library."

"And yet I'm not surprised," Raven teased, "you read more than I do."

"I can't help it, I thirst for knowledge!" Morgan said dramatically, noticing that they were nearing the Titans' table, "And books equal knowledge and knowledge equals power. And when I rule the world I'll just say I told you so."

As it was planned to do, Raven laughed gently as the two passed the table of teens. None of them looked up.

"You're an idiot," she told the other girl, who stuck her tongue out in reply.

"An idiot that just got you passed the Team."

"Fine and idiot that can be distracting."

"That's better."

--

"You know that the Teen Titans East are going to be at the charity ball right?" Morgan brought up as the two girls wearily climbed the stairs to Morgan's room.

"I figured as much. Your mom probably wanted to repay them for saving you right?"

"Yeah, but that also means she had to invite the original Teen Titans. But they declined; they said they should be working instead of attending an event like that."

"Meaning that they'll be playing video games all night."

Morgan nodded, "But it's not them I'm worried about. How are we going to hang out if your other teammates are here?"

"They won't mind, it's Robin that would care the most and only because he'll think that our friendship would get in the way of me doing my duty," Raven said, almost sadly.

"You need to get over Robin," Morgan told her, "He's not even worth your time of day. I think you and that water guy, Aqualad right, would look good together."

Raven laughed and said, "I'm not sure but there's a bet going around to see which team he actually bats for."

"So does that mean he's free?" Morgan asked, "Because he is very cute."

"Going to try a shot at him? No offense but many a girl has tried and none have succeeded."

"Eh, probably not," Morgan shrugged, "But I can't forget that I have to talk to that one guy, Speedy I think, at one point tonight."

"Do what you want," Raven told her nonchalantly, or at least tried to. It was easy to see (if one knew Raven well) that the casualness was forced. It gave Morgan even more reason to talk to the archer.

--

"Ta-da!" Morgan said theatrically, later that day, opening the doors to the guest room-turned-library. Already shelves were built on the walls and most were filled with books. "I decided to have one room for fiction and the other for…well…nonfiction. And-look!-it has a balcony in it so I can read outside!"

"You seem very excited," Raven muttered, looking at the book titles.

"It doesn't take much to make me happy," Morgan said in a gleeful tone, "Give me a good book and I'm awesome and I know you're the same way."

Raven had to smirk at that. It was true after all. She was happiest when she had a good book in hand. However, besides Morgan and herself, no one knew, or cared enough, what her kind of 'good book' was. 

The thought made her frown slightly. Shaking the depressing idea away, she noticed something about most of the books in this room.

"All of these books are about Celtic or Irish mythology," she stated.

"Yeah," Morgan looked uncomfortable, "I'm just doing some research on my parents' background. Did you know, before the McArthur clan became Christians they were devout worshippers to the gods and goddesses of the Celtic religion?" Raven shook her head, "It's true and not something that gets voiced very often," she sounded sad for some reason, unknown to Raven, "It took a lot of research to figure that out. I found that the ancestors actually would have a daughter each generation or two called to serve one of their goddesses. Literally called into Her service," she sounded wistful, "She's not widely known because she only has control of one river but her name is Ancamna. She had-or has-control of the Moselle River."

Raven looked at her sharply before changing the subject to something lighter, "When is this ball of yours?"

"Why to be subtle," the other girl laughed.

"I try," Raven said sardonically.

"Its next month, on the third I think," Morgan mused, now out of her depressing funk, "So I was thinking of having a couch here and outside, with an awning over half of the balcony and the sides of it. That way, when it rains my other couch won't get wet.

"Don't you think of everything?" Raven mused.

Morgan nodded, oblivious to the sarcastic remark.

--

He needed the perfect time to steal the girl. She was needed for the ritual and without her all the plans would fall to pieces.

The man leaned into his chair, his face covered in the shadows, and began to plan.

--

A/N: Yes, I realize this is shorter than I expected too but I didn't want to have the charity ball in it, which will be in the next chapter, since I'm planning for it to be a chapter alone.


	3. Chapter 3

So I looked at my story today, and I was surprised to see so many views. It actually made my day to see that so many people had read it. Thanks everyone.

Chapter Three

"Raven," Morgan said in a tone that could only be described as one who was about to go either insane or murderous, "Let me fix that damn hair of yours."

"No," the other girl said in a deadpan voice before quickly arranging it in a simple bun.

Morgan let out a moan of irritation, before walking towards the mirror in the large bathroom. The mirror in question was much too large in the girl's opinion but it was her mother who designed the room and there was no way to say no to that woman. Her hair had been curled already and was pinned on the top of her head and her bangs fell in her eyes. She brushed them away for what felt like the hundredth time before grabbing a beige headband and pulling the offending strands away. Strangely enough it seemed to go well with the dress that hung on the wall near the mirror. The dress in question was a strapless number and black in color. It was two layers, with an intricate design of lace as the top layer, and belled out slightly. She loved it when she first set her eyes on it and it was hidden away until tonight.

"Morgan," Raven began, "are you done yet? The ball starts in nearly twenty minutes and your mother wanted to talk to you."

"Really?" Morgan checked the clock on the wall, "Crap! Is that seriously the time? And I haven't even started on my makeup yet!" she groaned as she began to pull out her eyeliner from its case.

Raven laughed softly as her friend began quickly applying the makeup before going to pick up a book. Fifteen minutes later, Morgan was nearly running out of the room and trying to pull her heels on at the same time. Raven could hear the shoes beating rhythmically as her friend went to meet her mother.

"She just wanted to make sure that I was ready," Morgan hissed to the other girl, "You made me think it was something important!"

"I didn't know what she wanted," Raven argued mildly, leafing through the book without looking up.

"Yeah, yeah," Morgan rolled her eyes, her bad mood disappearing as she put on a pair of small silver hoops, "Let's go to the ballroom. Mom and Dad already left and I think we're going to have to wait for the Titans East to arrive the news said something about a jail break."

Raven nodded and stood, sending the book back to its place on the shelf with her dark energy, before slipping on the ballet shoes that matched her dress. The two walked quickly to the staircase that led to the ballroom before checking each other one more time of any flaws. Finding none worth mentioning, the girls descended and entered the room.

Morgan greeting the adults dressed in finery as the two of them walked through the room. Nearly a third of the room had been converted into a dance floor of sorts where some couples could be seen waltzing or something of the like while the other parts of the room had tables spaced randomly while groups of people, mostly adults though there were a few heirs in their own huddle, talking and sipping 

the drinks that were offered. Most ignored the girls, though many nodded in acknowledgement to Morgan. They just tended to look at her with a disapproving glare.

Morgan ignored it all, introducing Raven to many of her parents' friends and mingling in general. Suddenly, the group of heirs began to walk quickly to the door. Morgan and Raven exchanged looks before going to check it out themselves.

The Titans East has arrived.

--

"Ma'am," Bumblebee said for what seemed like the thousandth time to him, "we were just doing our duty."

"I can't express my gratitude," Mrs. McArthur said one more time, "but I've rambled enough. Enjoy the party and help yourself to the food and drinks." She smiled at our group one more time before being pulled into a cluster of older women.

I couldn't help but scan the room for her and I nearly froze when I found her. She was with her friend-again-but she had changed out of her uniform completely. Her hair, pulled back for once, made her look even more graceful and adult. She was way out of his league and he'd be damned if he didn't know it.

--

Morgan whistled lowly, "They clean up _nicely_."

"Morgan," Raven said in a warning tone, "calm yourself. Besides I think The Heirs have already staked their claim."

Sure enough the group, sadly dubbed The Heirs, began to pull the superhero teens into their group.

"I'll be right back, I've got to get at least one of them," Morgan said, throwing a disparaging glance to The Heirs and their attack, "Wish me luck." And she was off into the 'tussle'.

Within minutes, The Heirs finished their attack, taking Mas y Menos, Bumblebee and Aqualad with them. The three superheroes looked like they were about to face the most difficult villain ever created as they talked to the group.

"Let's go outside before we meet back up with Raven, eh, Speedy?" Morgan said cheerfully, though with a tone that allowed no room for disagreements.

"Yeah," Speedy looked around and gestured for her to lead the way.

Morgan repeated the action, making sure no one was watching, before walking swiftly to the closed French doors. She opened them slightly before walking though, allowing Speedy to follow her.

"Ok," Morgan said, once the doors, cutting off the music and the crowds' voices, "why were you following us? The bookstore wasn't the first, I know that."

The tips of his ears turned red as Speedy looked away, "Would you believe coincidence?"

"No," Morgan said in a flat tone, leaning over the balcony edge and staring at the sky, "but I would believe that you have jumped into the deep end over my best friend."

He sighed, "It doesn't matter anyway; she's hooked on the Boy Wonder and I don't stand a chance."

"True," Morgan began, ignoring the look of shock he gave her, "she is pretty hung up on that idiot but I wouldn't cut your losses so quickly. Just stop stalking us. It's rather creepy, you know?" When Speedy didn't say anything, Morgan continued, "Come on I'm sure Raven's wondering where we disappeared to." She had to stop herself from giggling when the mention of her friend's name popped up and his face grew red.

"Hey before we go in," Speedy said as Morgan began to open the door, "How are you friends with Raven?"

"We fought over a book, not knowing that there was another one exactly like it right on the shelf," Morgan said with a smile before sliding into the ballroom again.

"Really?" Speedy asked, laughed softly, as he walked beside her.

"No. I'm making it up, yes really," Morgan said, rolling her eyes, "When we figured out that there was another one we both felt like idiots and I demanded that I treat her to lunch. She graciously agreed."

"Which means…" he trailed off, noting the sarcasm.

"She flat out denied me but I wouldn't stop annoying her. And, if I recall her exact words were, 'If it means you're going to leave me alone, fine.' I spent the whole time with my nose in the book." He sniggered as she picked up a flute of what looked like champagne; she rolled her eyes but smiled as she sipped her drink. "Come on, let's find Rae."

They walked around for a bit, looking for the lost friend, only to find her talking to a guy from The Heirs.

"That's Noah Friegh," Morgan said softly, "his parents own the F-&-R Law firm. I thought he was dating Leah," she looked thoughtful, "That's not good. Leah's a jealous person and Noah…well…that's basically all Noah's good for." Her gaze drifted towards the group of heirs. Sure enough, Leah was nearly seething but not walking over, thanks to her friends. She turned to Speedy, noting he was looking extremely irritated at the sight of Noah.

"Rae!" Morgan said happily, as they walked over, casually ignoring Noah, "We were looking for you."

"Hey Speedy," Raven said, "I'm sorry Noah but I'm busy next Tuesday."

"Oh yeah, we have something planned," Morgan put in, turning to the taller boy, "sorry. It's a girl's day out."

"No problem," he said smoothly, carefully hiding his annoyed attitude, "nice to see you're finally out of those books, McArthur."

"Whatever Friegh," Morgan said in a much colder tone, "You can go back to your little group now. Buh-bye." She gave a dismissing wave of her hand before promptly turning away from him and saying, "Now Rae, I was thinking, we should go to that spa I was telling you about."

"He's gone now Morgan," Raven told her calmly as her friend rambled about some spa or another.

"Gods above, I cannot stand him," Morgan said, ignoring Speedy's raised eyebrow at her phrase, "he's just like everyone else."

"I know," Raven said cutting the other girl off, while Speedy watched the two talk like it was a tennis match, "How's it going Speedy?"

"What?" he was caught off guard as the conversation suddenly turned to him, "Oh, I'm fine. I'm starting to pick up some Spanish thanks to Mas y Menos."

"That's cool," Morgan said, not really paying attention as she looked at The Heirs, sipping her drink, "I didn't know they spoke Spanish."

"That's about all they speak," Speedy said, following her gaze, "I think he's gay, you know."

"W-what?" Morgan started but blushed lightly, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure you don't. How's the original Titans Raven?" Speedy asked.

"Fine," she replied, looking down.

"She means the arrogant bastards who don't realize what they have in front of them are doing fine while missing the best part of the team," Morgan said in the same dream like state, not shifting her gaze.

"They don't realize that you're gone?" Speedy asked shock evident in his voice.

"They realize not to butt into my personal life," she replied harshly, though there was no fire in her eyes.

"Do they not realize that they're missing the common sense of the group? Or for that matter, the actual brains?" He asked her softly, liking the fact he saw a faint blush appear on her cheeks, "They're idiots for letting you go."

"Shut up," she told him, "what do you know?"

"Your favorite bookstore is that small one in the middle of Steel City," he said, thankful that Morgan had walked away before continuing.

--

"Ms. McArthur, such a lovely party," an elderly voice said. Morgan turned to see Jonathon Travis, a man who just celebrated his 70th birthday with a scuba diving trip.

"It's a charity ball Mr. Travis," Morgan teased, "I know you know that."

"I just think it's wonderful that you would have something that would help the orphanage where you-"

"I think you just wanted to get a rise out of me, you know how I am about mistakes," Morgan told him, poking him slightly.

He laughed loudly, causing some to stare at the two, "I don't suppose you'd be willing to dance with an old man like me would you?"

"And show these wiper-snappers how to dance?" Morgan shot back with a grin, "You bet your empire on it."

He laughed again before holding his arm out and the two started to walk to the dance floor.

--

"So what's up with Morgan and that group?" Speedy asked Raven as they watched her laugh with the owner of some business or another.

"Morgan's just different and the group, they call themselves The Heirs," Speedy raised an eyebrow; "they don't like the fact she always blew them off for books."

"That's stupid," Speedy said, shocked that they would be so shallow, "but now she hangs out with old men, and dances…incredibly." He had turned to glance at the other girl, not noticing Raven's eyes narrow slightly, and was shocked by the fluidness of her movements. "Anyway," Speedy began, turning to Raven once more, intent on finding out more about her, "What are your favorite books?"

--

"Mr. Travis," Morgan laughed, as he danced the waltz with her, "I do believe we are giving the guests a show."

"That we are my dear, that we are," he told her, laughing as well, "but it looks like my wife has found me!"

"Oh no!" Morgan teased, "Whatever shall we do?"

"Run away! Yes! That's the answer," Mr. Travis said in a hurried tone before rushing off to the other end of the room.

"He ran off again didn't he?" Mrs. Travis asked exasperatedly.

"Yeah," she replied, "He went that way," she pointed in his direction, "just don't say it was me."

"Thank you dear," Mrs. Travis said, patting Morgan's cheek affectionately before walked away.

Laughing softly, Morgan walked off the dance floor and towards the nearby wall, where she watched other dance to the music that was playing.

"Usted baila muy bien," twin voices said.

"Ok," Morgan said, thinking, "Give me a minute…Usted: you? I got that right, right? And I know what muy bien is: that's like really good. What does baila mean? I've only had a year of Spanish guys. Go easy on me." The two smaller boys began to mimic Morgan dancing and her eyes lit up, "So I dance really well? Aw thanks…er…gracias!"

"De nada," the two said, before putting their hands together and running towards the food.

"You get used to them," the deep voice told her calmly, causing Morgan to jump.

"Goodness Prince," Morgan muttered, clutching her heart, "you scared me."

"Prince?" Aqualad questioned.

"You look like this prince I read about in a book about Atlantis," she clarified, "Tall, dark hair, purple eyes, supposed to have these awesome powers. I'd say three out of four isn't too bad."

"So I don't have awesome powers?" he asked lightly.

"You tend to make things wet," she pointed out.

"You ended up getting dry fast anyway and I noticed your cell phone was fine," he said, raising an eyebrow.

"Do all Teen Titans know how to do that? The eyebrow thing, I mean," Morgan asked.

"It's one of my 'awesome powers' as you so aptly put it," he told her.

"Really now?" Morgan asked, trying not to laugh.

He nodded, "But what I want to know is how you kept your phone dry that whole time."

"You have secrets, I have secrets, let's just leave it at that," Morgan said, her eyes widening, before she took a step away from him, "besides I'd hate to ruin such a nice party."

"Running away?" he asked quietly, not really knowing that she could hear him, "I guess it's to be expected."

"From what?" Morgan nearly snarled, "From an heiress to some company or another? Of course the pampered would run away when things become hard for them. Heaven forbid I'm leaving because I tire of your company…or maybe, just maybe, I don't like you that much."

"You're hiding something and I intend to find out," Aqualad told her calmly, not fazed by her outburst.

"Whatever," she said, before walking away.

"Why do you have to irritate the people we save?" Bumblebee asked him, "I saw from the idiots over there what happened. They thought it was hilarious by the way."

"_Wonderful_," Aqualad drawled, "because you know I live to give people amusement."

"What's up Aqualad?" Bumblebee looked stumped, "You normally aren't like this at all."

"She knows something that normal people shouldn't know. At least I think she knows where I'm from and my birthright. I intend to find out what's going on."

"That and the fact you're attracted to her doesn't help any does it?" Bumblebee teased.

"What!?" he looked shocked, "No! Just trust me here; you saw how she danced right?"

"She was very graceful."

"Don't lie you know she looked like she was moving in water. I've only seen that in Atlantians and I know for a fact she's not one of them."

--

"Your teammate is an idiot," Morgan told Speedy matter-of-factly, as she sat with the pair of heroes, "He thinks I'm hiding something."

Raven gave her a look that clearly said, "You are hiding something, stupid."

However Speedy, not knowing that his teammate had hit the nail on the head, said, "I'm sure he was just being paranoid."

Morgan, however said nothing, and sat pensively at the table staring determinedly at the floral arrangement that was the centerpiece.

"Don't tell me you feel guilty now," Raven commented, rolling her eyes as her comment struck a chord with her friend, after a moment of silence she continued, "don't worry about it. I'm sure that The Heirs will make sure his ego is soothed."

Speedy snorted at Raven's words only to be silenced by both girls' glares.

"Geez," he said, "Don't worry about it. He'll be fine tomorrow. Things like that slide off his back like water on a duck. Yes I know similes, what do you think? I'm an idiot?" he asked to the two girls who were currently looking at him like he had an extra head.

"I'm done with it now," Morgan said, pushing the thought out of her mind for the moment, "it looks like the adults are about to go to the other ballroom. That's good." Speedy shot her a questioning look, 

"Well when they leave, I go and tell the DJ to put some good music on and everyone can actually dance." She grinned impishly to Raven, before looking Speedy in the eyes, "I'm sure _everyone_ will be dancing too."

His eyes flickered quickly to Raven before shaking his head nearly imperceptibly, "I'm sure Aqualad would love to save a dance for you."

Morgan gave an unlady-like snort before saying, "Yeah I'm sure."

--

"Alright guys," Morgan said into the microphone, "You know the drill. Let's make this an actual party!" The group of teens left, including The Heirs, roared their approval and the DJ began playing his mix CDs. Morgan quickly got off the small platform and rushed to meet Raven and Speedy, who were on the edge of the dance floor. Morgan quickly began dancing to the beat, moving like the water that protected her.

"Come on Raven," she called out, "I know you want to join in."

"No," the other girl answered in a deadpan voice.

"Speedy? What about you?"

He shrugged casually, slipping in another nearly unnoticeable glance to Raven, "What the hell?"

"Raven," Morgan said in a sing-song voice, "come on, you know you want to."

She rolled her eyes once more, eyes that flickered to Speedy for not longer than a second, before sighing and allowing herself to be pulled onto the dance floor. They quickly went to the middle of the crowd, letting the music take control. Raven, however, seemed to have more than just dancing on her mind. It seemed like luck was on her side for once, for Morgan didn't seem to notice as she moved to the beats that seemed to reach her very bones.

"Usted es muy bonita," the twins shouted, one standing on the other's shoulders.

"Gracias," Morgan shouted back with a laugh.

"Usted tiene un novio?"

"Uh…did you say boyfriend?" she looked confused, "Sorry I don't understand."

"They want to know if you have a boyfriend," a voice said near her ear, startling her.

"Damn you Prince," Morgan said, trying to find her rhythm again, before saying to the twins, "Er…no novio."

Both boys gave identical grins before trying to move closer, not taking into account that Morgan was quickly backing away.

"Shouldn't have said that," Aqualad said with a smirk, when she bumped into him, "I think they have a little crush."

"Dammit," she muttered, "that's never good."

"Don't worry the moment they see Starfire again, they'll forget all about you."

"Ouch," she pretended to look wounded, "my pride." The hero laughed and Morgan stayed silent for a moment, the guilt she felt before writhing in her stomach. Before she could stop herself, she blurted out, "I'm sorry for saying all that before."

He nodded before smiling, "Are we still dancing or not?"

"I wasn't aware we were dancing together. I thought I was dancing with Mas y Menos…crap," she looked around for the twins, "Did they leave?"

"A few minutes ago, so about that dance?"

She sighed dramatically, "I guess."

--

"Gods above, I'm glad that's over," Morgan sighed as she pulled her heels off, "going back to the Tower?"

"Yeah," Raven had already changed back into her uniform, the dress and shoes in her arms, "Robin had called me nearly twelve times on the communicator. Apparently they went into my room."

"I pity their souls," Morgan said mournfully, as Raven smiled softly before waving goodbye and phasing away.

After a steaming shower and changing into her pajamas, Morgan went to her library. She liked to go through the nonfiction section before reaching the fiction area. She had added a desk last week and it was currently filled with books about Celtic mythology and her family's ancestral book. Along with those books a single composition notebook is on the desk. Strangely enough it was left opened, something she typically never did. Shrugging, she passed the desk and opened the door to the other half of her library.

_I'm gaining more control over the water. I can control it…mostly. It tends to have a mind of its own. The water, I feel dumb even writing this, protects me. I can't remember a time when I was close to drowning, even before I learned to swim. But the seas…they're restless. Something is coming and I'm not sure what or if the Teen Titans can win against this one. It sounds insane but the currents of time are changing and I am helpless to stop it. Why can't I do anything!? Why does it seem like I'm so helpless._

_-M_

_Oh gods. I think I may have figured out a piece of the puzzle. My parents always said they found me in a small shrine at the valley next to the Moselle River that runs through France Germany and Belgium. It's said that there was a Goddess that was worshipped there particularly, though I haven't heard of her being worshipped to that extent anywhere else. My parents have a villa there, in that valley, and they _

_were on a trip there when they found me. Maybe the Gods are angry at us for turning our backs to them and following this religion that was forced on those people. I realize how strange it is, for me to be writing about this, but this is my theory: the Gods may have wanted me to be found. Perhaps it was even the Goddess, Ancamna, who gave me to my parents. It's probably just the musings of a foolish girl who reads too much. Anyway, I do believe in my heart that the Gods are restless, which explains the changing of currents. If something doesn't happen, who knows what terror might be released._

_-M_

--

"Good, good," he said, looking through the security cameras on the monitors at the girl's notebook, "She's learning, slowly but surely, she's learning. There are still a few more things she needs to know before her full power comes into effect," he chuckled at an unknown joke in a sinister tone that sent shivers of fear down the spine of the girl behind him, "Soon, the ritual will be complete. Make sure that you are ready to retrieve that vase for me in five days."

"Yes my Lord," the girl said, bowing deeply thankful that her black hair, which fell across her face as she leaned forward, shielded her at least for a moment against this dark and malevolent man.

"Then be gone, Aithne," he said, with a dismissing wave of his hand, "be ready for the mission in five days."


	4. Chapter 4

Alright, I'm not going to waste any time. I'm so sorry that this has taken so long. I've been kinda depressed for a bit and I'm working on trying to get past this dip. No worries, I'll be fine. Thanks to everyone who read and an especially big thanks to LoveandHate3 and Conquistador Imp for the nice ego boosts. Now, if anyone else wants to stroke my ego, which would be nice, you can review also. No pressures though, I know I don't like to review to a story unless something amazing happens. This chapter will be slightly different from the others, I'm introducing a new character, one I hope will play a big role in all of this, and it's going to be hard to write it from her point of view.

Chapter Four

The days quickly melted into one blur of training and meditation as Aithne began readying herself to apprehend the vase. She liked to use words other than steal, it made it seem like she was committing some immoral act. Yes, she realized that what she was doing was wrong but there was no choice in the matter. She tried to not dwell on the series of events that led to her _employment, _which could be used synonymously with servitude, of the man she only knew as 'Sir' or 'My Lord'. However, he was the only one who had 'saved' her from the hell that she was born to. She tried not to think of those seven years before her superior found her and taught her the truth. However as she slipped on her all black uniform, which consisted of shorts, tank top, light cloth jacket thigh high stockings and a pair of leather knee high stiletto-heeled boots.

"My Lord," Aithne murmured quietly, bowing deeply to show her presence.

"Leave now and you should be there at one. If you, or anyone else, harm the vase, you will be gravely punished," he told her in a casual tone, still looking at the monitors.

She allowed one shudder to run through her body before walking silently out of the building, pausing only to grab a black backpack. The moment she shut the door, she paused to breathe freely. She did her best to not draw attention to herself as she walked the streets towards the museum that would be opening the next day. It was relatively easy to get into in her opinion. Aithne only needed to break into the back door after setting the security cameras to loop the previous five minutes. There weren't many guards on duty that night and those who were, were promptly rendered unconscious and placed in a bathroom. As she ducked through the security beams, she caught sight of the vase she was supposed to take.

It was medium sized, about as tall as a bottle of water, and a rust orange in color. The vase was pear shaped with twin handles on the sides and a thick black line circling the short neck of it. It was surrounded by a glass case, something that Aithne removed slowly, after checking for weight sensors and the like surrounding it. Quickly, she took the vase and put it in the backpack, after placing a nearly identical replica in its old place. Once her mission was halfway completed, she retraced her steps and walked back to her 'Master.'

He seemed pleased when he received the parcel, something that scared her to her very bones, her very soul if she believed she had one. And as she left, she heard him murmuring something about a ritual.

It only spelled trouble for her and the MacArthur girl.

--

_  
"Be strong," a young girl's voice floated down to Aithne's ears, "Soon, soon you will be healed."_

"_But I want to be with you, Briana, and Caitir, Davina, Edna, Finnea, and Gwendoline! I don't want to be here anymore!" Aithne looked around and noticed she was in the place she was born in, she looked down and screamed. She was eight years old once more and watching again and again as her sisters left her._

"_Aithne!" Briana cried, her voice fading as her powers started to take control, "Run! Run away from here!"_

"_I can't Briana!" she was crying now, unable to stop, "he'll kill me! He'll find me and kill me!"_

She woke up screaming, her powers rushing around her. Not for the first time, she was thankful that the walls around her room were sound-proof, blocking her screams from the others.

--

"Morgan," Raven said, for what seemed like the thousandth time.

"W-what?" the girl in question was startled from whatever world she was currently attending.

"What's going on?" Raven asked, "You seemed lost."

"I thought I saw something," Morgan nearly whispered, "in the fountain."

"What did you see?"

"I-I think it was a dream," Morgan sounded shaken, "there were seven girls and six of them were dying, I think. They were shouting for the seventh girl to do something but she did want to. She shouted something back and then-nothing. It was probably just my imagination playing tricks on me," she smiled, trying to convince her friend everything was alright but also doing her best to shake away the lurking Danger that hovered just out of sight. "Let's go to the museum, it opened a few days ago and I know mom and dad wanted me to go see it."

Raven looked dubious but agreed, if only to wipe away the fear Morgan was trying so hard to hide in her eyes. Things were changing; Morgan seemed more reserved, often going on trips to Steel City alone at odd hours of the night. There were phone calls to a number Raven didn't know, and a lot of unanswered questions. She was jumpy a lot of the time, as if she was expecting something to happen.

"Let me change then," Morgan told her before rushing to her room. Quickly, she donned a pale pink skirt that belled around her knees, a gray tank top with a white tank top underneath it, and draped white and pink striped scarf around her neck. Once she was done, she swiftly penned what she saw in the water in the journal.

"Ready?" Raven asked, standing from the couch in the library.

"Yeah, let's go," Morgan told her as she slipped on a pair of black ballet shoes, "Joel should be waiting for us outside in the Lexus."

--

"Who are you texting?" Raven asked after nearly ten minutes of driving in silence.

"No one," Morgan told her quickly, shutting her phone with a snap. When Raven raised her eyebrow, Morgan asked, "Is that some kind of superhero power? The eyebrow thing, I mean. Because I don't know anyone who can do that who _isn't_ a superhero."

Raven smirked, "We have a special class for it."

"I figured as much. Look, I know-"

"Ms. MacArthur, we're here," Joel said, cutting the girl off, as he pulled around the front.

"Thanks Joel," Morgan said, as she opened the door, "I'll call you when we get ready to leave ok?" He nodded and, once the girls had gotten out, drove off.

A small 'beep' echoed from Morgan's pocket, she read the message quickly before putting the phone away once more. She ignored the questioning look from Raven and began the tour of the museum.

_Meet me tonight at 9 _

A/N: Yes, I realize this is short but it's the best I can come up with right now. I'm not trying to make excuses but I am dealing with some problems in my life and I ask that you don't judge me too harshly. Thanks once more.


End file.
